


like a million suns

by designatedheart (coffeewordangel)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulbonds, Star Trek AU, but st has caitians what was i supposed to do - NOT make jd a catboy alien?, jongdae wasn't originally a plot device I just miss him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/designatedheart
Summary: Chanyeol is only 1/4 Vulcan but apparently he doesn't really know what that means
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	like a million suns

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually think knowledge of Star Trek is necessary to read this. At least, I hope not? I just wanted to play with telepaths lol This is so self-indulgent

Chanyeol stares at his reflection wearily, cataloguing all the things that denote him as other. The delicate point of his ears, not as sharp as a true Vulcan, but not rounded like his human mother. The thick, black curtain of hair that refuses to fall in an orderly manner, always slightly unruly. The slight upsweep of his brows. 

He's never met a Vulcan before, has only seen holos, but he knows his partial Vulcan blood has overwhelmed his human ancestry. Physically he's tall and lean and runs colder than humans. He bleeds green rather than red. 

According to his mother, she was unaware the donor sperm she chose was not entirely human until she birthed him. Given the incompatibility between humans and Vulcans to conceive without medical intervention, Chanyeol deduces his biological father wasn't a full blooded Vulcan either. 

It doesn't bother him, exactly, the mystery of his ancestry, but he is curious. Ever since Vulcan pulled out of the Federation there haven't been any around to ask. Especially on the backwater asteroid he grew up on. 

"Yeol! Are you done in there yet? Shift starts in ten minutes!"

Chanyeol starts at the violent banging on the door, realizing he's been zoning for 20.7 minutes. He never loses himself like that. 

"Finally!" Jongdae, his Caitian roommate exclaims when the door opens, flicking his tail irritatedly. "You know how Xi'ith feels about tardiness. Do you _want_ to be on hull duty?"

Chanyeol shakes his head, ignoring the spike of pain in his temples at the gesture. "No, I'm ready, let's go."

Jongdae narrows his eyes. "You look like shit, bro. Do you need a doctor?"

"No," Chanyeol reiterates firmly. "I'm fine." 

He sweeps out of their shared room and heads toward engineering, knowing he hasn't shut down this line of questioning so much as delayed it. Once Jongdae has his pointy little teeth in something he doesn't let go. Truth be told Chanyeol doesn't know what's wrong with him or that he doesn't need a doctor, only that he doesn't want to see one. 

Vulcan physiology allows him to operate on far less sleep than most beings around him, but he knows he's pushing it. Dark green hollows have appeared below his eyes and his normally light bronze tone looks sallow. His head hurts all the time, waves of pain that spike and crash against his skull. 

Sleep has been particularly elusive lately, mostly due to the pain. He's tried analgesic hypos but they haven't had the slightest effect. What more could a doctor do for him? None he has ever been to have had the slightest clue what to do with his mixed biology. 

He and Jongdae arrive just in time for shift change, avoiding punishment for tardiness by mere seconds. Chanyeol fights a wave of nauseating pain and heads for the engine room to lose himself amongst the machinery. He's always been more comfortable with technology. It makes sense in a way people do not. 

When he was younger Chanyeol dreamed of escaping to Starfleet and exploring the galaxy. He soon realized that was probably beyond his reach and his problems with authority would make serving a little difficult. So he settled for the private sector. A spaceship is a spaceship at the end of the day and it's better than solid ground even if they're transporting people rather than exploring. 

No one bothers him or tries to make small talk during his shift. At first he had been hurt by the wide berth the crew gives him, but now he's grateful for it. He can barely concentrate enough to hold a conversation with Jongdae these days. 

Meal break arrives too swiftly, proof that he's losing time. The thought of eating makes his stomach churn and he has plans of working through it but he should have known his tenacious little roommate would come looking for him.

"You need to eat," Jongdae announces firmly from behind him. "I know you've been skipping meals and I don't care if you need less food or whatever, you're going to eat something right now." 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and stands up, protestations and excuses on his lips. The world turns sideways and the last he sees is Jongdae's startled expression as though from a great distance before it all goes dark.

\---

Chanyeol is floating. Cool water laps at his skin, refreshing and peaceful. Nothing is wrong and everything is perfect and he wants to live here in this safe haven forever.

< _oh, imzadi, what have you done to yourself?_ >

The voice is soft and mournful, both near and far at the same time and Chanyeol doesn't understand what it wants. He wants to hear it again, though. It feels like cool silk across his skin. 

"Who are you?"

< _wake up and let me tell you_ >

A thread of amusement curls through the tone, golden bright and warm. 

Chanyeol whines. He doesn't want to leave. It doesn't hurt here. He feels safe. 

< _I promise, imzadi, the pain is gone. wake up and see._ >

He doesn't understand the word the voice keeps using, but it feels like all the best things rolled up in one. It's summer evenings and warp speed and music injected straight into his veins.

Left with little option but to obey, Chanyeol wills himself awake. He blinks up into the darkest eyes he has ever seen, black and sparkling like obsidian. A shock of white hair falls over the stranger's forehead and Chanyeol has no thought in his head except, 'pretty'. 

The man's cheeks tint pink slightly and Chanyeol's eyes widen. "Did...you hear that?" He asks, throat cracked and dry. 

The stranger's pouty lips curve up in amusement. "I did, yes. How are you feeling?"

Chanyeol blinks and takes stock of his physical state. His head is blissfully free of the pain he's carried for weeks now and it feels so good he could cry. 

"What did you do to me? Who are you?" 

The man smirks. "I'm Doctor Byun. How much do you know about telepathy, Mr. Park?"

"Uh…" Chanyeol blanks. He knows Vulcans are a telepathic species, but he personally has never shown any abilities. He figured his psi-null human ancestry won that battle of genetics. 

Doctor Byun sighs and sinks into the chair next to the bed. "You are not psi-null, not even close. The best I can guess is that you instinctually shielded from a young age. Did you grow up somewhere remote?"

Chanyeol licks his very dry lips and a straw appears in front of them almost as soon as he thinks to ask for water. He gives the doctor a startled look before taking a sip. 

"Thank you," Chanyeol murmurs before answering the doctor's question. "Yeah. I grew up on one of the mining asteroids. I didn't see many people besides Mom most of the time."

Doctor Byun nods like he already knew the answer. "Yes, that explains it. Shielding against a handful of people periodically is vastly different than being surrounded by hundreds on a ship. Your mental shields, minor as they were, were in shreds." 

"How is the pain gone then?"

Doctor Byun smiles fondly at him. "I built a temporary shield for you, but you need to learn to create your own. I'll help with that."

Chanyeol blinks slowly up at him, pieces clicking together. "You're a Betazoid."

"Half," the doctor confirms. "I'm more empath than telepath, but I can help show you how to shield." 

"You can read my thoughts." Chanyeol doesn't know how he feels about this. Embarrassed mostly. 

"Only the surface ones, Mr. Park," the doctor says with a smirk. 

"If you're going to be in my brain you should probably call me Chanyeol." He feels like he should be more discomfited than he is. 

"Then you should call me Baekhyun, Chanyeol," Baekhyun replies, lifting the water back up to Chanyeol's lips. 

Chanyeol gets distracted by the fingers holding the glass, slender and elegant. He wonders what they would feel like in his mouth. Baekhyun makes a noise that sounds like an aborted laugh. 

"Flirt later," Baekhyun chides. "There's a very anxious Caitian terrorizing my staff. I believe seeing you safe and awake would make him stop hissing at everyone."

Chanyeol feels his cheeks heat in a blush. Surface thoughts, right. He clears his throat and looks down at the sheet covering him. "Um, send him in?"

A moment later he has a lap full of vibrating felinoid. "Chanyeol! Are you okay? Are you dying? Why are your cheeks all green?"

"Watch the claws, Dae," Chanyeol replies dryly, dodging the hand reaching for his face. 

Jongdae pulls his hand back. "Whoops. Sometimes they just come out when I'm stressed. You don't look like you're dying."

Chanyeol laughs softly and reaches out to rub behind one of Jongdae's soft pointy ears. It flicks irritatedly but a low purr builds in Jongdae's chest. 

"I'm not dying," he confirms. "Apparently I'm a telepath and being hit by hundreds of minds all the time was too much for my brain to handle."

Jongdae tilts his head, eyes sparkling curiously, pupils round with interest. "Can you tell what I'm thinking?"

Chanyeol starts to say no before realizing that he kind of can. "You hope there's fish bisque for dinner even though the replicator doesn't ever get it perfect."

"That's not very impressive," Jongdae sniffs. 

"Then think something more exciting," Chanyeol replies with a laugh. "They're your thoughts."

"You can't tell my deep dark secrets or anything?" Jongdae's eyes narrow suspiciously. 

"I don't really know how it works," Chanyeol admits. "But I don't think so. I think I have to meld with you for that and I don't know how to do that or if I'm even capable." 

"You're more than capable of a mind meld, Mr. Park," Baekhyun interrupts briskly. He looks displeased about something but Chanyeol doesn't know what. "The two of you can go back to your room now. I'll message you about beginning training sessions."

Chanyeol frowns at the cool, detached tone but nods. "Okay. Thank you." 

Jongdae doesn't look like he's willing to let go of Chanyeol any time soon so Chanyeol sighs and stands up, resigned to carrying the smaller man back to their room. He's used to the Caitian's periodic clinginess and he supposes he probably scared him by passing out earlier. Jongdae's tail wraps around Chanyeol's waist but it's still flicking back and forth at the tip like he's agitated. 

Chanyeol sighs. He's going to have company in his bed tonight and their bunks are just not big enough for that, no matter how small Jongdae can curl up. 

As he leaves the infirmary he feels something soft against his mind, like the brush of butterfly wings.

< _imzadi_ > it whispers, soft and wistful.

\---

Two days later Chanyeol receives a rather formal message to his PADD. He is instructed to report to Doctor Byun's quarters at 0200 after the end of his shift.

Despite the detached tone, he's looking forward to it and not just because he wants to see Byun Baekhyun again. His head doesn't hurt, but he can feel a pressure against his mind, like a vise slowly closing on his temples. 

The doctor's room is on the same floor as the captain's which Chanyeol supposes makes sense. He's one of the most important people on board, really. 

Chanyeol presses his palm against the screen next to the door and waits to be let in, nervous for a multitude of reasons. Baekhyun answers the door in loose white pants and tunic, barefoot and soft looking. 

"Hello, Chanyeol," he says warmly. "Come in."

Baekhyun's quarters are easily twice the size of Chanyeol's and decorated elegantly. They smell faintly of something fresh and clean but warm. He very studiously does not look at the large mattress lest his thoughts stray embarrassingly again.

"Hi," he greets nervously. 

"I promise there's nothing to be afraid of," Baekhyun says gently, taking Chanyeol's wrist and pulling him toward two cushions on the floor. "I'll take care of you."

Chanyeol lets Baekhyun's tone soothe his nerves and takes a seat cross legged on one of the cushions. "I just. How do we start? How do I do this?"

Baekhyun smiles at him, almost too pretty to look at directly. "You're a touch telepath so we'll join hands and I'll show you where I've shielded you. We'll begin to have you build your own but I'll reinforce the ones I put there. They're probably weakening by now."

"I'm sorry, this still seems...unreal." Chanyeol sighs and settles in, holding out his hands obediently. 

"Close your eyes," Baekhyun instructs softly, taking Chanyeol's hands in his own. They're soft and warm and immediately Chanyeol sinks into the same cool water he experienced in the infirmary. 

"Is that you?" He asks, startled. 

< _with your mind_ > Baekhyun instructs. He sounds amused. 

< _the water, is that you?_ >

Baekhyun hums thoughtfully. < _is that what it feels like to you? water?_ >

Chanyeol focuses, sinks inside his own mind and chases the feeling. < _it's cool and refreshing. healing. what is my mind like for you?_ >

< _like a desert_ > Baekhyun responds immediately. 

Chanyeol frowns. < _that doesn't sound pleasant_ >

< _you misunderstand me, imzadi, you're like sun warmed sands at dusk. the softest, most welcome heat._ >

< _what is that you keep calling me? imzadi?_ >

Baekhyun hesitates. He feels nervous for some reason. < _I will tell you later. for now we have work to do._ >

Chanyeol sighs but allows himself to be led to what seems to be a wall of light in his mind. It's dark in places like it's been burnt out. He presses a hand against it and feels it pulse, cool and bright. 

< _think of a barrier of your own_ > Baekhyun instructs. < _imagine it overlaid against this wall._ >

Chanyeol concentrates on doing as Baekhyun asks. He can feel Baekhyun re-lighting the burnt out places but focuses on creating a wall of his own. 

< _oh! that's interesting!_ > Baekhyun exclaims. 

Chanyeol opens his eyes and looks to find flames licking at the base of the light wall. He frowns. < _is that supposed to happen?_ >

Baekhyun chuckles. < _it's your shield, imzadi, it can look like whatever you want. there's no right or wrong. I think this is enough for now. we'll do more after you've rested._ >

Chanyeol feels the cool water recede and instinctively reaches out to grasp it to keep it. It slips through his hands as water does and he opens his physical eyes to find Baekhyun staring at him, startled. 

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks, worried. 

Baekhyun shakes his head and smiles. "No, Chanyeol. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sure you're exhausted, though. You should go rest."

Chanyeol is surprised to find that 4 hours and 17.2 minutes have passed since they first sat down. It felt like mere moments in his mind. His limbs feel weighted and his eyes droop. 

"I'll sleep well," he murmurs. "Thank you for helping me."

Baekhyun helps him stand and squeezes his hands once before letting them go. "It's my pleasure. I look forward to our next session."

"Me too," Chanyeol murmurs, feeling shy suddenly. He bows his head slightly and heads for the door. "Goodnight." 

Back in his room Jongdae is nowhere to be found but there's dark fur on Chanyeol's pillow. Chanyeol sighs in irritation but is too tired to change the sheets. He flips the pillow over and crawls into bed, asleep before he can pull the blankets over himself.

\---

The nice thing about Caitians is how warm they run. While Chanyeol's base temperature is much lower than humans and frequently the ship is uncomfortably cold for him, Caitians' base temperature is higher than humans. Jongdae is like a furry little heater when he decides he wants cuddles and as much as Chanyeol pretends to be annoyed about lack of space, it's quite nice to finally be warm.

"So you like this doctor guy, right?" Jongdae asks, stretched over Chanyeol's chest. 

Chanyeol glares at him. "Yes. Not that it's any of your business."

Jongdae yawns, pointy teeth on display, and eyes him lazily. "I need to make sure he's good enough for you."

"He's a doctor," Chanyeol points out dryly. 

"That means nothing. He could be a doctor and a shithead," Jongdae replies with a derisive sniff. 

Chanyeol laughs. "He's really, really not. When he's in work mode or teaching mode he's really calm and...safe, I guess. I don't know how to explain it. But when he's just himself he's loud and funny and interesting."

Jongdae wrinkles his nose. "Gross. You're totally in love with him."

"I think so, yeah," Chanyeol replies with a small smile. They've had numerous sessions since the first and Chanyeol's flames are about three quarters of the way up the light wall now. They've also eaten together quite often, for non-telepath related reasons. More often than not now, if neither are working they can be found in each other's company. 

Chanyeol is absolutely, completely in love with the Betazoid doctor. He doesn't know how he's managed to keep his feelings hidden in their sessions but Baekhyun doesn't seem to have picked up on them. 

"Whatever. As long as it doesn't interfere with our bro time," Jongdae says dismissively, flicking his ears. 

Chanyeol laughs. "Is this bro time? Is that what we're calling this?"

"Clearly," Jongdae replies, eyes narrowing. "What are you calling it?"

"Cuddling?" 

Jongdae purses his lips. "Okay, yeah. But in a non-romantic bro sense."

Chanyeol grins and ruffles Jongdae's velvety fur. "Obviously."

Jongdae grumbles but it turns into a purr pretty quickly. At first Chanyeol was incredibly confused by Jongdae and had actually thought he was being hit on until he did some research on Caitians. They're very physically affectionate with those they deem close and for some reason Jongdae decided to adopt Chanyeol from day one. 

He had spouted some nonsense about Caitians appreciating beauty and Chanyeol being pretty and having pointy ears but Chanyeol decided to ignore all that. Whatever the actual reason, he's never had a best friend before but he thinks Jongdae qualifies. Even if he sheds and talks too much and does whatever he wants whenever he wants.

Chanyeol doesn't need to nap but he uses the time to meditate. Baekhyun had explained that frequent meditation would help him maintain his shields. He still feels like he's not great at it but he's learning. He even manages to move the flames up a little higher on his own. 

By dinner Jongdae is off doing whatever it is he does and Chanyeol is once again standing nervously in front of Baekhyun's door. The nerves are the good, excited kind, though. 

"Hey, Chanyeol," Baekhyun greets. He looks stunning as always.

"Hey, Baekhyun," Chanyeol replies with a smile. "I should have messaged before coming. Are we still on for dinner and a session?"

Baekhyun pulls him inside. "Of course. I figured we could use my replicator here to eat. It would be more comfortable than a crowded cafeteria."

Chanyeol brightens. "I would love that. I didn't know you had your own replicator."

"Perks of being senior staff," Baekhyun replies with a hand wave. "What would you like?"

"I don't have a preference. Whatever you're having," Chanyeol replies. He sits at the small table in the corner and tries to reign in his nervous energy. This feels more intimate than usual. 

Baekhyun places what looks like a vegetable stir fry and rice in front of him. "We haven't talked about whether your diet is traditionally Vulcan or not but I decided to err on the side of caution."

Chanyeol ducks his head and smiles, hopelessly endeared. "I don't strictly eat only vegetarian, but mostly I do. Thank you for thinking of it, this looks delicious."

"It's easy to forget you're part Vulcan," Baekhyun muses, chin resting on his hand. "Your mannerisms are very human."

Chanyeol shrugs. "I was raised by my human mom. I've never even met an actual Vulcan. Everything I know is from reading about them."

Baekhyun frowns. "It seems very irresponsible of the donor to leave a Vulcan child without training. It's very...un-Vulcan. They're very into ancestry and lineage."

"Have you met Vulcans?" Chanyeol asks curiously. 

"My Vulcan Biology professor was Vulcan," Baekhyun explains. 

"Oh." Of course Baekhyun would have taken a course on Vulcan physiology in his training to become a doctor. "You probably know more about me than I do then."

Baekhyun grins and nudges his foot. "I think we established that, Mr. I'm not a telepath." 

Chanyeol flushes slightly. "Exactly."

Baekhyun coos at his green tinted cheeks and sets their dishes aside. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He stands and heads for their cushions but Baekhyun stops him. 

"You have fur all over you," he points out, brushing at the front of Chanyeol's shirt. 

Chanyeol's brain goes blank at the physical contact. "Jongdae napped on me, I should have changed before coming over."

Baekhyun's lips thin as he presses them together. "I see. Well, let's continue then."

Confused, Chanyeol obediently sits and takes Baekhyun's hands. As always he's surrounded by Baekhyun's cool water and he basks in it. 

< _you've done some work on your own_ > Baekhyun comments. He seems proud of Chanyeol who preens under the attention. 

< _it's just a little_ > Chanyeol demurs.

< _you're doing so well, imzadi_ > Baekhyun tells him sweetly. 

Baekhyun still refuses to explain the word but Chanyeol has stopped asking. He'll be told when Baekhyun wants him to know. 

< _you said once that I could do a mind meld. is that something you could show me?_ >

Baekhyun hesitates and Chanyeol thinks he's going to be turned down but instead Baekhyun takes Chanyeol's physical hand and brings it to his own face, arranging the fingers against his psi points. 

The difference between what they've been doing and a mind meld is the difference between dipping your toes in the ocean and full body submersion. He's drowning in Baekhyun and he never wants to surface. It feels indescribably wonderful. 

< _baekhyun_ >

Arms wrap around him, firm and strong. < _I'm here, imzadi, what do you need?_ >

< _nothing. this is the most perfect I've ever felt._ > He feels whole in a way he's never experienced before.

Baekhyun grins at him. < _good. should we finish your shields while we're here? I think you're capable of that._ >

Chanyeol nods and with Baekhyun's help his flames completely cover the rest of the wall. < _is that it?_ >

< _yes, now all you have to do is maintain them through regular meditation_ >

A horrible thought occurs to him. If he can do this on his own then there's no reason for Baekhyun to visit his mind. < _can we still do this?_ >

Baekhyun hesitates. < _we'll see. I'm going to break the meld now, imzadi_ >

Desperate and panicked, Chanyeol does what he hasn't managed before and holds on to a bit of the water to keep with him because he cannot give it up. The mere thought of going without is unbearable. When he opens his eyes Baekhyun looks distressed. 

"Is everything okay? Was that wrong?"

Baekhyun shakes his head and presses a palm to Chanyeol's cheek. "You've done nothing wrong. Go rest now. We'll talk later."

Chanyeol goes home and dreams of an oasis and flowers in the desert.

\---

Baekhyun avoids him. Or he's very busy with work. But Chanyeol is pretty sure it's avoidance. He swears he saw Baekhyun duck into an office as he came around the corner.

It hurts, of course, but it doesn't seem like it hurts as much as it should. Whenever it feels like he might become lost in the pain, the water he kept for himself laps at the mental wound and heals it. 

Chanyeol still mopes when he's not working. He meditates more because he can submerge himself in the perfect pool of water in the desert of his mind. It's the only time he feels right anymore. 

Jongdae tries. He cuddles Chanyeol aggressively and glares at anyone who comes too close to him when they're out in common areas, but it's not enough. 

"This is bullshit," Jongdae finally announces. "You need to confront him. Get an explanation or closure or whatever but this is ridiculous." 

"I know. But he literally runs when he sees me," Chanyeol says wearily. 

"I told you he could be a doctor _and_ a shithead," Jongdae snarls. 

Chanyeol can't decide if he wants to laugh or cry. "So what do I do?" 

"Sit in front of his damn door. He has to go home eventually." 

It's such a Jongdae plan but it's the best Chanyeol has so he settles himself on the metal floor outside Baekhyun's door. It takes 7 hours and 22.9 minutes for Baekhyun to show up. Once he notices Chanyeol his eyes go wide but he doesn't run. Progress. 

"You need to explain some things to me," Chanyeol says, voice rough. He will not cry no matter how much he wants to.

Baekhyun droops, but nods. "I know. Would you like to come inside?"

Chanyeol's muscles protest as he stands and he shuffles into the room. He stares at Baekhyun with his arms crossed, waiting for an explanation. 

Baekhyun looks like he hasn't been sleeping and his hair is mussed like he's run his fingers through it a few hundred times. He's still the most beautiful being Chanyeol has ever seen. 

"Do you know what you did when we melded?" Baekhyun finally asks. 

Chanyeol shakes his head. "What do you mean?"

"You bonded us," Baekhyun states. He chews at his lower lip nervously. 

"I...bonded us?" Chanyeol turns this piece of information over in his head. He's aware of Vulcan mating bonds, of course, he just never considered he would have one. "And you...don't want that with me?"

Baekhyun's dark eyes look infinitely sad. "It's not exactly fair to Jongdae, is it?"

Chanyeol frowns. The fuck does Jongdae have to do with this? Unless. "You think I'm dating Dae? He has a mate back on Cait. He's here to make money so they can afford to have kits."

"Oh." Baekhyun stares at him, eyes wide, pretty mouth in a perfect O. 

Chanyeol feels somewhat petulant. "This is why you've been avoiding me? You have been inside my mind and you thought I was dating Jongdae? How?"

Baekhyun blushes. "I tried really hard not to go poking around in your personal business. Mostly because I was afraid of what I would find." 

"So if we're bonded you can feel me, right?" Chanyeol asks. 

Baekhyun nods, looking confused. Chanyeol closes his eyes and harnesses every ounce of love and admiration and frustration and attraction and shoves it toward Baekhyun. 

"Ohh," Baekhyun breathes out like he's been gut punched. "As an empath I don't need a bond to feel that but wow. Okay."

It's Chanyeol's turn to nibble nervously at his lower lip. He feels horribly exposed right now and every second of silence is excruciating. After several long moments Baekhyun seems to realize Chanyeol is expecting a response and looks stricken. 

"You think I don't feel the same," Baekhyun murmurs with a hint of wonder. He crosses the distance between them and presses his palms to Chanyeol's cheeks. "Oh, imzadi, let me show you."

Baekhyun slides their lips together and pulls Chanyeol into his mind. It's bright and clear, a calm ocean. In the center is a desert island, warm sand and the same flowers blooming that bloom in Chanyeol's oasis. 

< _is that me?_ > Chanyeol asks, awed. 

< _yes, imzadi, that's you. warm and beautiful and perfect._ >

< _do I get to know what that means now?_ > Chanyeol asks, a hint of teasing in his tone. He may not be logically unemotional, but he also doesn't hold grudges. Not when he's on the precipice of getting everything he wants. 

Baekhyun wraps around him and nods. < _the closest translation is 'beloved' but it's more._ >

Chanyeol gasps as Baekhyun surrounds him in _first_ and _heartandsoul_ and _soulmate_. 

< _you called me that at our first meeting_ > Chanyeol points out. 

Baekhyun kisses him firm and deep. < _would my soul not recognize its mate at first meeting?_ >

There's something to be said for being able to have a conversation while using their mouths for more pleasurable pursuits, Chanyeol thinks, sucking lightly on Baekhyun's tongue. Thank god he's a telepath, really. So far the perks are amazing. 

< _imzadi_ > Chanyeol tests out. 

Baekhyun trembles against him. < _again_ > he begs. 

Chanyeol does his level best to wrap Baekhyun in his love. < _my imzadi_ > Chanyeol says reverently.

< _I didn't think I would get to keep you_ > Baekhyun confesses softly. 

< _I'm pretty sure this soulbond thing is kinda permanent, baby_ > Chanyeol points out. < _like, I think we're vulcan married now_ >

Baekhyun laughs and pulls back just enough that they're out of each other's minds mostly. Chanyeol can still feel Baekhyun's presence now that he knows what it is. He's kind of giddy with it. 

"Yeah, that's pretty accurate," Baekhyun says with a grin. "You should probably move into my quarters. And my bed. Maybe now-ish."

Chanyeol feels hot all over. "Yeah."

Baekhyun walks backwards toward his mattress, pulling Chanyeol after him. His dark eyes are molten, burning Chanyeol down to his core. 

"I haven't ever had telepathic sex," Baekhyun purrs, pulling Chanyeol down on top of him. "But I have a feeling it's going to be life altering."

Chanyeol has never agreed with anything more.


End file.
